


In A Galaxy Far Far Aw.... Wait wrong genre...

by diabolicArbitor



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A training montage, MoD!Harry, Some references to other fandoms, Two Harry Potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: A much older version of Harry goes back to train his younger self, and perhaps piss off a troublemaking old goat while he's at it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Multi
Kudos: 4





	In A Galaxy Far Far Aw.... Wait wrong genre...

As Trigon moved towards Jump City, Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash all tried their best to slow him down. Meanwhile, the Titans fought the children of Trigon in their home dimension. Robin, fighting a re-animated Slade, and Raven trying to activate the crystal that could imprison her father once again.

  
Slade chuckles and mid-combat throws an explosive shuriken at the crystal, whispering, "not this time little girl." Robin dives towards Raven knocking her to the side, as the shuriken hit the crystal and shattered it. Raven's anger gets the better of her and her powers erupt, pushing Slade over the edge of the platform, into the pit of lava below.  
She picks up the largest piece of the crystal and shakes her head. Glancing at Robin she softly says, " Its not big enough Robin. I can't contain his full power in this small shard." Robin rests a hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Raven, just seal off what you can. I, I mean, it might still give us a fighting chance!" 

  
She nods slowly and begins to chant in latin, her eyes glowing a soft white as a small portion of her fathers might gets absorbed into the crystal shard. Sweat forms on her face as she focuses to lock the power in and places the gem on her forehead, so that she can keep it with her always. Standing slowly, almost stumbling, she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "Then we had better get back to Earth. The others might slow him down, but it will take all of us to drive him back." 

  
They collect the others that came with them, Cyborg and Starfire both look exausted, Beast Boy limping slightly, and the Blue Beetle holding his right arm to his chest, the wrist bent in a way that no wrist should bend. Raven opens the portal between realms and they walk through.

**WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK ON ROCK AND ROLL**

Jump City, August 17, 2001  
They step through to see Trigon has already made it into the city. He's blasting buildings with beams of energy from his eyes and stepping on cars as he swats the fighting heroes away like flies. Beast Boy clears his throat, "Hey guys, if...if we don't survive this, I just want you to know I was really honored to fight beside you." The others look at him and nod, Cyborg nodding. "I feel the same Mean Green, you five were the first to look at me and not freak out over my appearance." Robin glances down for a moment and pulls a couple of wingdings from his belt. "Lets go, Titans..."

  
They charge towards the fight, ready to battle to the death if neccasary, but before they get close enough to engage, they feel the temprature drop dramatically. Standing in the middle of the street is a man with wild, salt and pepper hair, wearing a clean cut black business suit. He looks at a clipboard in his arms, looks at Trigon and clears his throat loudly. "AHEM... Trigon the Terrible? Of Universal sector 2717-619?" Trigon looks at the man sneering, at least until he gets a good look at him. Then something Raven has never seen happens. Trigon looks frightened. 

  
"Yes, I'm Trigon, are you who I think you are?" The man in the buisness suit pushes his glasses up with one finger and smirks. "I happen to be Alfred Void, and you are in violation of paragraph 7, sub-section 34 of your contract with me. Any more aggressive actions on this variation of Earth and you will be found in default. As per paragraph 27, sub-section 2, clause 14 of your contract for great power, if you default you will be summarily destroyed."

  
Trigon's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "There is no way that I am in violation of any of the contract." The man in the suit pulls out a copy of the contract, and tosses it towards Trigon. It expands to a size he can read and he looks for the parts that he is 'supposedly' in violation on. Trigon snarls, "How the hell was I supposed to know that there was a mortal named," he squints at the line again, "Harry Potter in this variation? I don't know the name of every mortal in the damn realm!"

  
Mr. Void shakes his head slightly. "As stated in the contract, before you invade a planet in this universal sector, you are to send, in triplicate, a request for any beings that are on the Do NOT Disturb list in accordance to your contract. However, as you did not follow that simple perrogative, and made me have to load my saved game in Doom 3, I'm going to give you two options. Option One:Carry your big red ass back to your own dimension for the next thousand years, or Option Two: I Beat you like a misbehaving step-child, strip you of your power, and lock you in a room watching the Teletubbies for the next TEN thousand years. Your choice."

  
Trigon sneers, swinging his closed fist towards the man in the suit. The man shakes his head and says softly, "Option Two it is." Suddenly the man disappears and reappears running up Trigon's arm, as he runs a long black piece of wood forms from his hands, gaining a wicked looking hooked blade at the end. Trigon tries shaking his arm to get the man off but the man keeps running, as he gets to the shoulder, the man swings his scythe cutting a strand of power from Trigon, who rapidly shrinks to the size of a normal human. The man spins in a full circle, banging the butt of the scythe against Trigon's head, knocking him out. 

  
The heroes look at the man wearily. If this man could beat a demon they couldn't even slow down, what can they do against him. Mr. Void bends and grabs Trigon's wrist. He salutes the heroes and nods slightly, "Don't worry, Heroes. This asshole won't be bothering this universeal sector again. So 'til later, Caio." As he finishes the sentance, he's just gone. No popping sound, no fading, just gone.

  
The Titans all look at each other, shrug and head to a nearby Pizza Hut for dinner. Fighting Demonspawn is hard work.


End file.
